Dancing The Devil's Jig
Dancing The Devil's Jig'', ''is the second episode of the first season of Fated. It is written by TotallyWitchy. Summary DON'T PICK A FIGHT YOU CAN'T FINISH'' ''-- 'After a fight with her sisters, Paris is more determined than ever to prove to them she can handle demon hunting on her own; but she soon finds that it might not be as easy as she thought. Elsewhere, Melinda and Sabrina try to help a young girl that isn't like other innocents: she's dead. Meanwhile, Wyatt and Chris go undercover in the underworld to gain information on a demon, but end up getting involved in a deadly battle of life and death. Transcript To view the transcript for this episode please go here: Dancing The Devil's Jig/Transcript To view the deleted scenes for this episode please go here: Dancing The Devil's Jig/Deleted Scenes Promotional Pictures 1x02.jpg Melinda 1x02.jpg|Melinda Halliwell Prue_1x02.jpg|Prue Halliwell Chris_1x02.jpg|Chris Halliwell Parker 1x02.jpg|Parker Halliwell Laurel_1x02.jpg|Laurel Raven|link=Laurel Raven|linktext=Laurel Raven Cast Main Cast Supportive Cast Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Alyvia Alyn Lind as Ghost Girl Notes and Trivia * Paris will try to prove herself to her sisters and family by fighting a High-Level Demon. ** However, she won't fight him alone and will receive the help of her eldest cousins, Wyatt and Chris * Melinda will still be reeling from a revelation. * Wyatt and Chris will go undercover in the underworld, but will discover something very dangerous. ** Later, they will learn by Durak the identity of their enemy, and her name, Luesent. * Junior and Kathrine will not appear for unknown reasons. * First appearance of the Jenkins-Raven Family. * This is the first episode to feature a Ghost. * In the Dancing with the Devil's Jig/Deleted Scenes, it's implied that something happened with Billie's eldest son, Kyle and Prue Halliwell Magical Notes Beings * 'Ghosts: Deceased beings that are still here (first appearance) * Durak: A powerful upper-level demon who can strip people of there powers. Powers and Abilities In order of appearance * Beaming: Prue, Parker, Paris * Remote Beaming: Paris * Blinking: Ghost Girl * Remote Orbing: Melinda * Fire Balls: Gorga * Shimmering: Unknown Demons * [[Orbing|'Orbing']]:' Chris, Wyatt * [[Energy Balls|'Energy Balls]]:' Unknown Demons, Durak * [[Orb Shield|'Orb Shield]]:' Wyatt * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]:' Chris, Wyatt, Melinda * [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting]]:' Melinda, Sabrina, Paris, Wyatt, and Chris * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis]]:' Laurel * [[Power Stripping|'Power Stripping]]:' Durak * [[Fire Throwing|'Fire Throwing]]:' Durak * [[Deviation|'Deviation]]:' Wyatt, Chris * [[Crushing|'Crushing]]:' Durak * Crossing Over: Ghost Girl Spells and Rituals * To Call for a Spirit: A spell to call for a ghost. * Durak Vanquishing Spell: A spell used to vanquish Durak. Potions * Paris' Healing Potion: A potion used to heal Paris' wound. * Vanquishing Potions: Potions used to vanquish demons. Artifacts * [[Book of Shadows|'The Book of Shadows]]: 'A magical book that holds information about magical beings etc is seen/used throughout the episode. Locations * 'Halliwell Manor: 'The home of the Charmed Ones. It is seen multiple times throughout the episode. * [[Phoebe & Coop's House|'Phoebe & Coop's House:]] The home of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, along with there three daughters. * [[The Underworld|'The Underworld']]:' A demonic home to many demons. Quotes * 'Paris to a Demon: "Your kind has been killing witches for centuries. But not anymore. I want Durak dead. And I need your help to do it. (smirks) And all you have to do, is die." * Melinda to Sabrina: "We don’t need their help, S. We can handle this on our own." Music * Sons of Midnight - The Fire (opening song) * James Bay - Hold Back The River * Category:Fated Category:Season One Category:Episode